


Fighting Again.

by JustYourLuck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, F/M, Genji Gets Hurt, Genji is a Little Shit, Hanzo having a good aim, Hanzo wants to kill someone, Interrogation, M/M, Maybe everyone - Freeform, McCree being a nice guy, McCree lowkey wants Hanzo, Oh yea there is cursing, Reaper wants to be intimidating, Tracer doesn't want Widow Maker to get hurt, Widow Maker gets caught, Widow Maker wants Tracer to fuck off, oh and torture, oh well, probably shoulda mentioned the torture sooner...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourLuck/pseuds/JustYourLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji is captured by Talon and Hanzo isn't happy about it but then again he never is<br/>(Part of a three book series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

It was meant to be a simple op that they had done millions of times before, they had gotten a lead on stolen Overwatch tech in an old Talon base.

A simple retrieval mission, except that would have been too easy. Talon had set up the whole thing.

Hanzo growled as he released his trick arrow "Widows here, to high up for me ta get to 'er, luv." Tracers voice came threw the coms "I see her." Genjis voice soon followed.

A bullet sped past Hanzo's face, bringing him back to reality. Hanzo pulled out another arrow "See through the dragons eyes." He released the arrow and quickly pulled out another "So predicable." Hanzo shot the arrow right before McCree grabbed him and pulled him to nearby cover, a bullet once again speeding past the archers face "You gotta be more careful darlin'." Jesse reloaded his gun "Reapers here, seems he's lookin' for somethin' special."

Soldiers ruff voice came through the coms "If he was looking for something he wouldn't have tricked us into coming here." The faint tick of a bomb was heard before Soldier had talked again "Widows still up there! Genji I thought you were on it!"

There was no reply.

"Genji?!? Luv are ya there!" Tracers voice squeaked threw the coms.

Genji coughed, seemingly the only reply he could manage.

"Oh Widows bite! Ouch!" Tracer winced at the memory of the poison.

"I'm" There was more coughing "Fine." Genji groaned before continuing "She had backup behind her..." 

Hanzo let out a soft chuckle before reaching for an arrow nearby "Is Widow Maker still near you?" After a short cough he got a reply "She grappled down to Reaper, saying something in French but I don't know what."

"Pulse bomb ready, cover me!" Tracer jumped out of her cover and quickly blinked in between Reaper and Widow Maker, dropping the pulse bomb and blink back slightly.

Both Reaper and Widow dodged the bomb, Widow with her grappling hook and Reaper teleported up high.

"Hey Genji you got company. An' he sure as hell ain't friendly." McCree was quick to say on the coms.

The sound of shotguns came from above, as well as a scream of pain.

"Reapers down." Genji mumbled, jumping down to where Hanzo and McCree had been. "Well he left but he is wounded." Hanzo looked Genji over for any obvious wounds "And you are..." Genji let out a laugh "I'm fine, thank you for the warning McMcree." Hanzo didn't believe a word of it, but kept his mouth shut

"Cant find Widow or Talon agents anywhere luv, they vanished from thin air." Lena had said once they met up.

"Reapers gone too I suppose." Soldier grunted "Wanted to punch that son of a bitch, kinda disappointed." McCree let out a tense laugh "Tell me about it, any idea why he set this up?"

"Sick bastard probably just got bored and wanted a good fight, we should probably get to a safe house and make sure were not being followed."

"Right!" Tracer nodded before blinking ahead.

_**~** _

They had been walking for only a few minutes when a sniper shot at Jesse.

He had rolled out of the way in time to only get hit on the leg "Shit!" Soldier was quick to aim at the sniper, cursing again when the sniper dodged the helix rockets "Cant shoot them from here." Soldier pick Jesse up who let out a cry of pain "Shit come on we gotta move!"

Genji put a hand on his sword "Take a moment, the sniper is of no concern." Genji calmly stood in front of McCree "The fuck you doin'?"

Genji look a deep breath and stayed completely still, Hanzo could help but remember the fierce look in his eyes the last time he had seen his brother do this.

His eyes were fierce then and were without a doubt still that way now.

Genji looked at the sniper and waited.

He heard the shot go off.

With a swift sweep of his blade he deflected the shot not even looking to see the sniper drop.

He took another deep breath "Sniper down."

_**~** _

By the time they had reached the safe house and found a med pack they had already taken out multiple stray Talon agents, Hanzo had taken out most of them with ease.

Soldier had sorted out Jesse's leg and gone to look for transport saying they may have to spend the night. The cowboy was currently sitting on a dusty couch near the corner of the main room alongside Hanzo who was inspecting the leg making sure it was properly patched up. "Well that was fun." Hanzo rolled his eyes "I do not think I agree with your idea of fun." McCree let a laugh and sat up slightly "I don't think you know what fun is." Hanzo watched as McCree moved his foot slightly wincing "That maybe true but at least I do not consider being tricked and shot 'fun'."

Tracer groaned "All this food is so old!" She slammed the fridge door closed turning to see Genji slumped over the counter visibly shaking "Genji? Luv you alright?"

Hanzo gave Lena an odd look before noticing his brother "Genji." He immediately stood "I'm fine, sorry." Genji's voice shook "You don't sound to good partner." McCree said attempting to stand, quickly being stopped by Hanzo "Just dizzy I'll be fine." Genji growled under his breath "In fact I'm going to get some food." He stood almost falling over before steadying himself "You sure luv?"  

Hanzo didn't believe a word Genji said but knew better than to argue with the cyborg "Just, don't stay out for long and be careful." Genji seemed to freeze for a moment "Of course."

Before another word could be said the cyborg was gone.

_**~** _

Jack took a minute to look at the truck it looked like it had been crashed one two many times but with a little work it would hopefully do a good enough job at getting them back to base, Lena would probably be able to fix any major problems with the truck.

He'd cursed under his breath when he removed his visor, his vision was blurred and he mainly had to rely on sound. It became such an annoyance that he decided to keep the visor on. It would risk him being spotted but its better that 'Soldier 76' was spotted and escaped than 'Jack Morrison' being alive,blind and pissed off because some asshole took a photo of him.

Of course the second Jack had but on the visor he had noticed something.

Smoke.

He ran out of the way as Reapers shotguns blazed from behind him "Morrison..." Reaper growled at Jack "Didn't you here." Jack's voice was low.

Reaper dropped his shotguns and reached for more.

"Jack Morrison is dead."

Soldier jumped at the mercenary delivering a quick punch to the gut, the mercenary hardly moved and instead grabbed Jack by the neck pinning him to the wall, dropping his guns in the progress.

"Listen Jack-" "You can't call me that. Not anymore." "I'm not calling you that stupid codename of yours." "Like yours is any better, Gabe."

Jack winced when the hand around his throat tightened "Shut the fuck up!" Reaper growled pulling out a shotgun from who knows where.

Gabriel kept the shotgun to the other mans stomach, Jack was hardly listen to Reapers yells of anger. He had noticed Genji sneak in during the conversation.

He had probably heard the shouts on his way back from the shop as he had one of Reapers shotguns in one hand and a shopping bag in the other.

Before Reaper and Soldier could see what was happening the green cyborg was in between them, in one hand a shotgun pointed at Reyes and in the other a plastic bag that Morrison was quick to take off the ninja "I would suggest you make no sudden movements."Genji took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles slightly "You should inform the others of our guest."

**_~_ **

Jack ran down the halls, not wanting to leave Genji alone with Reaper for more time than was needed.

When he busted into the main room Hanzo had shot an arrow right past his face "Sorry my reflexes kick in I di-"

"Follow me now before Genji gets his brain blown out." Hanzo looked worried for a split second before sprinting down the hall after Soldier 76, Jesse limped after them cursing as a worried Lena blinked past him "Dumb foot can't take a damn bullet-"

"Look out!" Jesse heard a shout that became a cough. Jesse was quick to notice the air turn purple and sickening.

His vision blurred as he started coughing seeing three blurred lines he made out to be Soldier 76, Tracer and Hanzo all drop as he did the same.

Widow Maker had been behind them saying something Hanzo could only make out a few words from. These words being _'distraction'_ which he had assumed to be what she was doing _'Reaper'_ that explained the rush to get to...

_'Genji'_

Hanzo tried standing the second he heard the name "Oh look he is stronger than first anticipated." Widows voice echoed and before Hanzo knew it he had been kicked in the stomach "Stay" Hanzo wheezed "Away from" He was kicked again "Genji." Hanzo felt a kick to the head and passed out.

"Hanzo?!"

**_~_ **

Genji's grip tightened on the gun. He had hoped they would have gotten here by now but that hadn't been the case "Your friends seem to be taking awhile." Reapers voice gave away the smirk behind the mask "They better hurry, at this rate you'll be out cold long before they get here." Genji wasn't easily intimidated so this living death wouldn't scare him that easily "Perhaps you would like to explain, you are the one in front of a gun." Genji was overconfident "One you had dropped might I add."

All his confidence left him when he heard Reapers sick and twisted laugh "You think the gun bothers me? I'm just wait for Widow to-" Reaper paused, he seemed to be listening to a voice coming from an earpiece "Well now that we don't have to worry about your brother stepping in I can get this over with."

Without thinking Genji quickly turn on the com "Hanzo?!-" Reaper pulled out a small device and pressed a switch. Genji let out a scream of pain immediately dropping the gun to grab at the back of his neck "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed..." Reaper chuckled "When you went after Widow Maker, one of the agents put a neat little gadget on the back of your neck."

Genji let out another shout, falling to his knees "Messes with the brain, its almost untouchable but I'm not gonna fill you in on how it works all I'm going to tell you is its painful but its the least painful thing that's going to happen to you for awhile." Reaper pressed another button the device "Now be a dear and pass the fuck out."

Genji grabbed his head letting out another scream he couldn't think he felt like his head was going to explode.

He forced himself to focus "Go.Down." Reaper increased the pain in his head.

**~**

Genji's shouts could be heard loud and clear from where Hanzo was lying watching Lena who had been quick to recall once the widows bite had affected her and was currently fighting Widow Maker.

Hanzo pulled himself up and quickly broke into a sprint down the hall "Genji!" Hanzo called hoping for a response, all he got were shouts of pain

"Genji! Hold on!" He turned around the corner his pace quickening.

There was silence.

The screams of pain stopped and Hanzo found himself in an empty room that was meant to have his brother.

There was only blood and regret.

"Genji?"

No reply.

Hanzo didn't know what he felt more anger, fear, regret. Maybe all three but there was something he was sure of.

He was going to make the sniper talk and make death fear him, Shimada style.


	2. Chapter 2

His faceplate was off, that's the first thing Genji noticed when he woke up, his training kicking in making him keep his eyes closed and his body still.

Genji wasn't used to the cool breeze on his face, his scarred face. He decided to open his eyes and find out whatever he could about where he was.

The room was completely white he would have believed the room to be clean if not for a weird smell to it, the only thing weirder than the smell was the off putting silence.

He noticed the room was bare, exceptions being the a door which had a whole for passing in small items such as food and things Genji couldn't think of.

Genji also took note of a small old fashioned clock in the corner of the room just sitting there working well.

Genji had never liked the ticking sound clocks made it was one thing he would never be able to ignore so he thankful it was silent.

The room was empty.

It reminded him of a place he used to call home.

**_~_ **

She was surrounded, that simple fact made Hanzo's job slightly easier. For someone who was surrounded by her rival, a cowboy and a rather brutal soldier the woman's cruel smile showed no sign of leaving her face.

Until of course Hanzo had walked up and delivered a punch to her jaw "Hanzo!" McCree was quick to hold him back "What's the matter darlin' where's... Oh no." McCree let go of Hanzo who gave Widow Maker a sour look.

"Restrain her, Winston is sending a ride to bring us back to base to interrogate Widow Maker in five minutes."

**_~_ **

Genji stood up with the help of the wall, his head was in pain but his training made it easier to ignore. The cyborgs heart was racing and he had a lot of questions, his memory was fuzzy and needless to say he was very confused.

However he quickly remembered everything once he saw the black smoke enter the room, Reaper.

Genji took a step away from the wall and looked as Reaper became solid, Genji was about to attack when he realised he had no weapons... Well that wasn't true, a good ninja always carries hidden weaponry, but Genji would rather save them for later when he had a better idea of where he was.

Might as well ask, not that he expects to get an answer.

"Where are we?" Genji spat at the mercenary "A Talon base." The cyborg groaned before replying "You know very well that is not what I meant. Where are we exactly." Reaper looked down, seemingly considering what to say.

"Can't tell you that." Reaper paused "Not yet.At least." A puff of smoke came from Reaper "You seem calmer than I expected, probably to stupid to understand the trouble you're in."

Genji had a few ideas he just had to confirm his theories without giving Talon any ideas "If Talon was going to kill me they'd of done it already, even unarmed I am still dangerous and if that clock is correct I have been unconscious for long enough to ensure my death." Of course they weren't going to kill him, that would be to merciful.

Merciful... Mercy was probably having tea in the garden like she'd usually do at this time of day if there were no patients to attend to. He'd had tea with her sometimes it was calming, the doctor had always insisted he call her by here first name.

"There are worse things than death. I should know." Genji almost laughed "I am aware" Genji could feel Reapers glare through the mask he wore "But please do elaborate."

Once he finish the sentence he felt Reaper grab his arms. Soon after four Talon operatives walked in, each equipped with guns, pocket knives and overly dark armour.

"Talons been running low on operatives that aren't boring as fuck. Widow Maker stands out and is a threat. I am obviously a threat. But then its just these assholes with guns. Well there are others but that's classified. Talon needs new and stronger agents so now your going to join so that's fucking great."

Genji scoffed "I would never join the likes of Talon."

Well he knew what was going to happen... Maybe he could get Reaper angry enough to out right kill him. Might as well have a little fun before the horrors start. After all there's still a slim chance he is talking about something different.

How exactly do you plan on getting me to join, flattery wont work your more of Soldiers type if I'm to be honest"

Reaper tightened his hold on the cyborg "Yeah you keep tryna make jokes when I beat your ass."

"Oh so you're not going to tell me? Let me guess you're going to buy me a skull mask like yours so I feel like part of the squad and instantly join."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Perhaps Talon has an arcade, that would definitely convince me to kill people for Talon!"

"You realise I could kill you here and now right."

"You realise I don't care."

"..."

"Maybe if you convince your boyfriend Soldier 76 to join he can ask me to join since we're 'buddies'."

"..."

"You are probably going to that idea because then you and your boyfriend can go on adorable little picnics and be edge old men together."

"..."

"Jack and Gabriel sitting in a tree... K I S S I N-"

Smack.

"Well that was ru-"

"You ever here what Talon did to Amélie Lacroix."

Shit.

**_~_ **

He had always heard about how violent Reyes was during these sorts of things, Gabriel always had ways of getting information out of people back then that had been helpful for Jack now a days it was more of a problem especially with the current situation.

Having not like the thought Soldier 76 turned to the mirror seeing the cowboy sitting in the seat near Widow Maker who hadn't moved an inch, the sniper had never made any unnecessary movements she showed no emotion so it was assumed she had none by many, Lena being someone who had the belief that the woman who used to be married to a man who worked at Overwatch back in its glory days.

People were swift to remind Lena that the woman who loved her husband was confirmed dead the night she slit his throat.

Still Lena had faith, and had begged for them not to hurt her which Jack had given in to. Which he know thought was a stupid idea as Reaper wasn't going to show any kindness to Genji. But Lena had looked so broken that he had told Jesse to be gentle which the cowboy seemed to be doing.

**_~_ **

When Jesse entered the room with two drinks in his hands the sniper hadn't moved. He had smiled and put both drinks on the table before turning his seat around and getting comfortable "Want a drink? Surely with all you've been up tah a drink'd be somethin' you'd be cravin'." McCree watched the sniper he observed every sneaky breath she took "Choose either o' em I'm not picky myself."

A slow hand reached for the glass on the left, the one closest to Jesse who was quick to take the opposite drink "I suppose this is poisoned, some sort of truth serum yes?"

Jesse let out an honest laugh "Now that woulda been a smart idea, suppose that's why I hadn't thought of it." That signalled a small chuckle from Widow Maker "I suppose." She took a sip "Now, you mind telling me what you plan on doing with Genji, or should I wait until you've finished your drink." McCree watched her, she moved slowly and continued to take small, careful sips of her drink "I see."

_**~** _

He had decided to call it 'See how much you can piss off the mad man that has you tied to a chair before you die.' It was fun but the name needed work.

Well Genji would rather be playing on an actual game in an arcade but this would have to do, sadly the reward if you could call it that was another punch in his bare stomach.

His chest was human like his face, extremely scarred but still human and Genji was glad "Ok ok I get it you're keeping the whole emo look I get it but honestly not a good luck."

Genji let out a dry laugh when he was punched, this time in the face, new high score. "You find how I look funny, Shimada?" Reaper walked over to a nearby table grabbing a knife that looked sharp as Genji's own blade back at base "Because I'd say you look funnier tied up like that." Reaper was quick to bring the knife to Genji's left eye "Point taken." Genji's eyes drifted around the room "Nice torture cell you got here really I mean you and Talon really out did yourselves I have to say I feel so honoured to be in here but you've probably heard this a thousand times before so I'll keep my mouth shut."

You know when you have those moments where you think "Wow I shouldn't of said that" well Genji had a lot of moments like that, the moment where Reaper slit his eyelid open was the most recent.

Genji secretly hoped Overwatch could hear his screams, he knew they couldn't. But maybe they'd here Reapers sick and twisted laugh. Genji certainly did.

**_~_ **

_****_ ****


End file.
